Rise Of The Black Star
by acekemp
Summary: Old-Republic Era. The Black Star was wiped out from the historical records. But it was one of the most feared ships in the Imperial Navy. Meanwhile, the Admiral has to do deal with Sith plotting, Republic attacks, and Imperial Intelligence meddling.


I own nothing except my own, created characters. All other characters and concepts remain property of their respective owners.

Chapter 1

 **The Galaxy prepares for war. Across space, small engagements between the GALACTIC REPUBLIC and the SITH EMPIRE are threatening to break out into open conflict, with both sides breaking the terms of the Treaty of Coruscant.**

 **As ships and military personnel of the Empire all regroup for an attack, a new admiral takes command of the Harrower-Class Dreadnought BLACK STAR, looking to impress his superiors, and lead the Empire to victory.**

 **Meanwhile, as the fleet converges at VAIKEN SPACEDOCK, Imperial Intelligence receives a warning from a mole, telling them of a spy within the Imperial Fleet. In order to investigate the information without alerting the enemy to their plans, CIPHER 12 is sent to investigate the claims undercover for the glory of the Empire…**

An inconspicuous shuttle passed through the Imperial Fleet. As it silently passed through the large assembly of Harrower-Class Destroyers and various other ships, its lone passenger contemplated how she had come to be here. Codename Cipher 12, top of the Imperial Intelligence training program, and quickly rising through the ranks on a number of counter-intelligence operations, including the slave-rebellion on Dromund Kaas. She had been transferred to the Empire as part of the Alliance between the Sith and the Chiss Ascendency. Now she was one of their top agents, and had served loyally for several years. Because of this, she was the one that had been chosen by her superiors to be the one to investigate the inside information from the SIS. Her back story had been kept simple. A member of the Chiss Ascendency assigned to the Black Star wouldn't be too hard of a story to sell to the new admiral. But there was no excuse for them to become to complacent about the details. Admiral Erdoran Baynsem had been one of the top men to come out of the Military Academy in recent years. He had not been placed in charge of a Harrower-Class immediately for no reason. However, it was believed that he also held connections within the Sith hierarchy, but so far they had been unable to turn up anything on which Sith he held any loyalty to, although their suspicions were currently trained upon Darth Malgus. He was heavily involved with the Imperial Military, too involved with it for their liking. Her thoughts were interrupted by an announcement from the pilot of her shuttle. "We are landing now sir." Finally, she was aboard. Now to see if her cover held up against the scrutiny of the admiral.

Admiral Baynsem was waiting for his newest ensign to arrive in the hanger bay. He always made a point of greeting every member of his crew. Even the ones that wouldn't be working with on the bridge. It helped inspire loyalty when the crew knew and got on with their superiors, and personally greeting them and remembering their names was something he was determined to succeed at. As the shuttle entered the hanger bay, he realised that he didn't know much about his new ensign, but had been recommended to call her by her rank rather than her name. Apparently the Chiss preferred the recognition of their rank as opposed to their names. Not that he was complaining. Although he wanted to learn the names of the crew, it was a very hard thing to do. And it was not more important than running this ship. His benefactor wouldn't like it if he forewent efficiency for an unimportant side task. As the shuttle door opened, a call came through on his holocom. "Admiral, we are expecting orders within the hour." His lieutenant told him.

"Very good Janaeus, have the bridge on standby." Baynsem said, shutting it off as the affirmative came through. He looked up, as a Chiss woman stepped off the shuttle. Her blue skin, black hair, and red eyes would have made her stand out, even in a crowd. But she seemed to have a presence that made you want to trust her. He couldn't quite understand it. "Ensign Winerif, reporting for duty sir." She said, standing to attention. "At ease ensign. Welcome to the Black Star."

After making sure the new ensign knew her way around the ship, which also worked out as a refresher course to himself, he showed her up to the bridge. "You'll be working on communications with ensign Olaes. You will answer to lieutenant Janaeus who reports to me. High priority communiques are to be brought to my attention immediately either by directly telling me or re-routing to my quarters. Understood?" He finished off in a way that meant that he expected an affirmative answer. "I understand sir." She answered. As the ensign headed off to her new station, Lieutenant Janaeus approached him. "Sir, we have a transmission from Grand Moff Kilran. He's waiting on you to answer."

"Why was I not informed immediately? I told you that distinctly Lieutenant." Baynsem whispered angrily, heading towards the communication desk. "Sir, I..."  
"Enough. I'll speak with you later." Baynsem dismissed him. "Olaes, put the Grand Moff on."

"Yes sir, at once." As he said this, the Grand Moff appeared in front of him.

"Ah Admiral, there you. Please be more punctual next time. I would hate to see that promotion wasted."

"Yes sir, it won't happen again." Baynsem didn't let it show, but he was incredibly nervous on the inside.

Kilran was not someone you wanted to make angry. "Very good, now it is time for your assignment. You will be separating from the main fleet, and will be conducting solo operations until further notice. These operations are going to be targeting isolated high value targets."

"Very good sir. Who is the first target.?"

"Your first target was last seen around the Tatooine system for reasons unknown, however what makes your target high value, is that they are a Jedi Knight."

"Dead or alive sir?" Baynsem asked apprehensively. Taking on a Jedi was not going to be an easy task.

"Alive if possible. There is no telling the information we could extract. Kill if necessary."

"Very good sir. We will leave at once."

"For the Emperor Admiral."

"For the Emperor."


End file.
